Hunted
by Shadow Rise
Summary: What happened the night Luna was captured by Death Eaters? ONESHOT.


Her first thought was that, while random noises in her home were no rare occurrence, they certainly weren't common place so late at night.

Or, rather, so early in the morning.

Her eyes opened slowly and she saw the faces of her friends smiling down at her from her ceiling. She returned the smile faintly, not wanting to offend the murals. Her attention was diverted to the noise from downstairs, though, as there was another loud bang, followed by crashes and what she could only assume was breaking glass. Shouting ensued, her father's voice reaching her ears before the others, sounding panicked and fearful. She frowned and quickly began to throw some clothes on.

She couldn't make out very many words, they were so far away. Her father's voice was usually wrapped around the words "please" and "no" and "don't" as he seemed to be pleading with whomever it was downstairs. The unknown voices were harder to decipher, but she managed to make out "you should have" and "Dark Lord" and "furnished mints". Her frown deepened. Why would they be making such a fuss about sweets?

She shook her head and silently cursed the Nargles. _What a time to be flitting about! Really._ With the pesky creatures gone, she clarified "furnished mints" was really "punishments" as the voice down stairs reiterated himself.

_"You should have... The Dark Lord... your punishments!"_

She felt the knot of fear in her gut grow as she grabbed her wand and barricaded her bed room door with her wardrobe. Dashing across the room and throwing it open, she looked down to the ground so far below. So _very_ far below...

"This would be easier with a Thresal," she murmured absently, images from her fourth year flitting into her mind.

She snagged a pillow from her bed and tossed it out her window, watching as it fell down, down, _down_ to the earth. As she pointed her wand at it steadily and muttered a few choice words, the puffy mass began to grow larger and larger. Once it finished, it was at least halfway up to her window. She sincerely hoped this idea wasn't brought on by the Nargles impairing her judgment, they did seem to be floating around at the moment.

She heard more muffled yells from downstairs. Her father sounded very distraught, pleading and pleading. "_Daughter... incentive... cross us again..._" She climbed lithely onto her window ceil, fear growing in her stomache as the voices became clearer. Footsteps thundered up the stairway to her bedroom and, just before she leaped from the ledge to the softness below, she heard her father's voice. "Don't take her! Please!"

She prayed to anyone that was listening to keep him safe. Her poor father.

She let out a small 'oof' as her body made contact, the air rushing from her lungs. She made quick work of shrinking the pillow back to it's normal state to escape it's fluffy folds. As she heard her wardrobe crash to the floor upstairs, her feet began to carry her away faster than she thought they could. She heard the Death Eaters roars of anger as she reached the stream at the bottom of the hill and prayed again that they wouldn't hurt her father.

She gasped as the icy waters soaked through to her skin, her heart thudding loudly as she looked back to her home to see a group of cloaked figures trailing after her. _Death Eaters_. The thought wouldn't leave her mind, just played over and over, like a broken record, _Death Eaters, Death Eaters, Death Eaters_. She knew, she just _knew_ she wasn't going to get away in time. Sweet Rowena, she wished she could Apparate.

She emerged from the stream, drenched, and began to race up the hill on the other side, shedding the robes that were weighing her down. If she could just get to the Weasleys, they could help, she knew it... She could hear them, snarling and cursing at her as she scampered away, just out of reach, like a rabbit fleeing a fox. Like a deer fleeing a hunter. Like a Like a Crumple-Horned Snorkack fleeing the prying eyes of her and her father.

She felt very guilty, then, thinking that she could ever have made something, _anything_ feel the way she felt at that moment. Afraid, and helpless, and...

_Hunted_.

The world is dark and cold when she awakens, trapped in Malfoy Manor with Mr. Ollivander, the nice man that gave her her wand, but she tries her best to make it a little brighter everyday, for him and for the Snorkacks.


End file.
